rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Lombardi
Anthony "Ant" Lombardi was born on Novtumber 12th, Year 136 of the fifth age. He is a currently a well-respected member of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. Anthony is a male human from Asgarnia. He is an adept swordman, and his skill grows greater each day that he trains. His abilities are well-known throughout the order, even though he mostly tries not to become a prominent figurehead to avoid political harassment. Anthony had some additional sword training when Dion Magnan became King of Falador and he was knighted as a White Knight. Anthony is unable to use magic by himself, even with the assistance of runes, although he is still able to use teleportation scrolls and tablets to get around. Anthony also has difficulty using ranged weapons and will seldom use them. Anthony is currently attempting to find out why he is unable to use magic, and possibly try to resolve it. Appearance Anthony is taller than the average person, but not anything abnormal. He still has the plenty of strength from his bi-daily trainings. He has black hair which has faded since his youth which he keeps as a slight mohawk. His facial hair is composed of a mutton moustache with goatee. He can either be seen wearing his traditional clan robes with hood/beret or in battle armour with a helm given to him by another member of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. Weapons & Armour *A set of Faladorian Paladin Armour with Partisan trim, formally owned by his father **A custom White longsword with blurite hilt, formerally owned by his father. *An Asgarnian painted kiteshield, given to him by Dion Magnan when he became a clan Lieutenant. *A full set of White Knight issued armour, given to him during the Reign of Good King Dion. *A mithril hatchet trimmed with a silver blade, used for killing Vampyres. *A Saradomin crozier, given to him by a Monk on Entrana *His renowed beret Early Life Anthony had grown up in a quite surprisingly normal Asgarnian household, He was only about two when Crandor had been destroyed by the all-mighty Elvarg. His mother had been a compassionate and caring woman, and his father had been a strict man who had loved Anthony, but just didn’t care to show it. His father had taught him the trade of smithing, but Anthony had always expected more with his life, to be a knight like his father. He knew that it would be a useful skill to learn, but he craved the thrill of being a knight. During his early twenties, Anthony had left away from home and had converted to Zamorakianism to impress a girl that he had liked when he was younger. Anthony's family had always had a strong belief in Saradominism and did not tolerate Zamorakians when they could help it, but he had changed his ways and went against his teachings for her. It had not been long before he had realized that converting to Zamorakianism was a terrible mistake and that his efforts to impress the girl had been in vain after she had been struck down by a highwayman. Anthony had decided to move to Varrock after leaving the knights, afraid that he might not be accepted if he were to go back home. He had been in Varrock for a couple of months before receiving a package from his parents; inside of it was the deed to their house and a letter, stating that they were moving to Kandarin, due to Falador's politics and ever-changing rulers. He moved back to his Faladorian home less than a month later. In 155, Kinshra soldiers led raids on small farming communities. Anthony had been able to defend himself with the weapons and armour previously owned by his father and passed down to him. When the raids were over he had to sell his house just to be able to provide food for himself. The house wasn’t in good condition after the raids, but he had gotten the money he needed to survive for the moment. He then began to travel out and about to find new opportunities, and to clear his name as a Zamorakian, knowing that the Kinshra would still be able to blackmail him if he were to join the White Knights. Meeting Dion Magnan One day, Dion Magnan had entered The Forester’s Arms pub in Seer’s Village. Anthony had only heard rumors of him at the time, and didn’t think much of it. Dion had been preaching the word of Saradomin and he had invited Anthony to join him on his crusade to be-rid Falador of Zamorakians. Anthony had told Dion of his situation, and the crimes he had commited as a Zamorakian. Dion had still accepted him anyways. Something that day had changed inside of him. He knew that Saradomin would forgive him for his sin, his time of weakness as he began his new life in the order. "So my days began as a member of 'The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. It was an amazing experience, to be honest, a true adventure. Some days we’d go to the Haunted Woods as a group and kill Vampyres, and then the next we’d preach to the citizens of Falador. Sometimes we’d have meetings at Dion’s house or the citadel, and sometimes we’d just go down to the bar to get a couple of drinks. Life was good. How can The Rising Sun Inn still be under Kinshra control? It’s a stone-throw away from Falador Castle. We had tried to get the land-title for it but it was a failed attempt. Dion had eventually, became King of Falador though, but apparently since The Kinshra weren't being hostile we couldn't take the land from them. It seems that Falador goes through changes of power each day, as Dion's rule of Falador came to an end. I had then decided to move out to the Fremennik lands for a while, in hopes to come back when the situation had settled down."'' '''- Anthony Lombardi Year 169 After the events of Falador, Anthony had decided to leave Asgarnia and live among the Fremennik of Rellekka for a while. He had gotten to know the Fremennik better with the help of Jarkal Luna while he was still in the order. After passing the Fremennik trials, Anthony had lived in Rellekka for the following months. While in Relleka, Anthony had worked as a smith for the Fremennik people of Rellekka. Anthony had not left Rellekka until the Diamond Jubilee. While celebrating the Diamond Jubilee in Varrock, he had ran into Dion Magnan. Dion had said that the order would be making a comeback in the following months and asked Anthony to join him once again, which he accepted. After the festival, Anthony had collected his things from Rellekka and moved back to Asgarnia to help the Saradominists fight the battle against Zamorakians once again. Anthony is an active member of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church but avoids most cities unless accompanied by another member to prevent political harassment. Anthony is currently trying to find out the secret of why he is unable to use magic and and a possible solution which may make his wish of being able to use magic a reality. Category:Characters Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Male Category:Saradominist